


The Beauty of Sight

by buckyscrystalqueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyscrystalqueen/pseuds/buckyscrystalqueen





	The Beauty of Sight

As you walked into the bar, your hand gripped tight around your service dog’s harness, you needed to pause for a moment to get your bearings. You could hear that the bar was packed, loud voices shouting over each other to be heard amongst the chaos and the smell of stale beer and sweat permeated the air.

“Hey (Y/N)! Right on time.” You smiled at the familiar sound of the bar tenders voice and you waved in his direction.

“Hey Steve. Is my chair open?” You asked when you felt your German Sheppard, Cujo, pulling you forward.

“Same as every Friday night, darlin’.” He called out and you nodded, pushing your sunglasses higher on your nose. You followed the lead of your dog, counting your steps as you walked until you felt Cujo stop, letting you know you had reached your chair. You heard a knock on the bar in front of you and you smiled as you sat down. “Two o’clock (Y/N/N).” Steve said as he set your drink on the bar.

“You’re too good to me.” You told your friend and you didn’t have to look at him to see he was smile… not that you could anyways. Oh, the joys of being blind.

“I’m just a good bartender to my regulars, sweetheart.” He told you as your fingers wrapped around your drink. You took a sip, cringing slightly at his heavy hand and you heard his small huffed laugh.

“Trying to kill me over here?” You joked as he knocked twice, letting you know he was walking away.

“Hey, like I said. I take care of my favorites.” He called out and you nodded with a smile. You sat, like you did every Friday night, listening to the conversations of the strangers around you. You could hear a couple relatively close by you arguing, her high squeaky whisper giving away the tears she was trying to hide as his rough voice scolded her through clenched teeth.   
On the other side of the room, you could hear a party of women; their voices high pitched and whiney as they celebrated something. You cringed away from the noise as it grated your nerves. You heard the sound of expensive shoes and the rustle of dress pants walking across the wood floor and you tilted your head slightly at the noise that was foreign in the environment and you held your drink a little tighter as they stopped beside you.

“Beautiful dog.” The deep, gravely yet overly confident male voice said.

“Thank you.” You responded dismissively as you took a sip of your drink. You could hear the man’s breathing behind you shift as he went to pet Cujo. “Please don’t pet my dog. He is working.” You heard his breath catch as he stood back up.

“He’s working?” the man questioned. You nodded while taking your drink in one hand and you turned on your bar stool and raised your sunglasses with your other hand.

“Yes, working. I’m blind. Cujo is my eyes.” You could hear his intake of breath as he looked at your milky white eyes and you dropped your sunglasses back on your face. “So if that’s all…”

“May I ask what happened?” The man asked as he sat down next to you. The movement of him moving closer made you be able to catch a whiff of cologne and sulfur and as your stomach clenched in fear, you tilted your head trying to figure out if you were really smelling that smell. 

“Hunting accident. Who are you?” you asked bluntly as you attempted to subtly find the scent again over the smell of the bar; however a strong smelling liquor covered it.

“My apologies, darling. The name’s Crowley.” You rolled your eyes behind your glasses as you turned back toward the bar shaking your head.

“You reputation proceeds you, Mr. Crowley.” You told him as you took a sip of your drink before setting it on the bar and turning back toward the direction the man was holding out your hand. “I’m (Y/N), the never talked about oldest Winchester.” You smirked at him as you heard his jaw drop and you held your hand out for a moment to let him catch up. “It’s not polite to not shake someone’s hand when they offer it.” Crowley cleared his throat quickly before taking your hand in his.

“My apologies once more.” He said as he brought your hand to his lips. You could feel the short hairs of his beard dancing across the skin on the back of your hand, his lips surprisingly soft and a lad damp as if he had just ran his tongue across them and you raised your eyebrows at him.

“So, I’m assuming you weren’t aware of my existence?” you asked as you pulled your hand back, turning to begin the battle of relocating your drink on the bar without knocking it over.

“I was not.” He told you as he watched your fingers dance across the wood looking for your drink. “May I?” he questioned, pointing to your drink despite the fact that you couldn’t see it and you chuckled when you heard his cuff link tap against the bar.

“I know you did not just gesture toward a blind woman’s drink to ask her if you could put it in her hand for her as if she could see your gesture.” You glanced in his direction as you felt your drink slide between your fingers and you nodded thanks to him.

“How did you know that?” Crowley asked with a slight chuckle as he watched you take a drink; the edge of your glass landing just below your lips originally before the rim made its way between your lips.

“I’m blind not stupid.” You said as you exhaled the fumes of your drink with a laugh. “You have cuff links on. When you gestured, it tapped against the bar.” You missed Crowley nod his head and raise his eyebrow at your observation but you did hear his huffed laughter. 

“Now I’m curious as what else to could tell me.” You laughed with a shake of your head. 

“You don’t want to play that game with me right now.” You told him as you finished the rest of your drink, sliding it to the edge of the bar keeping your eyes forward.

“Well now, I’m intrigued.” He stated his voice a little more smug as if he was challenging you. You shrugged.

“First of all, get your foot off the back of my stool.” You felt the vibrations underneath you as his foot fell off the bottom rung where it was resting. “Since you are facing me, your left arm is resting on the bar with a drink in your hand. There is no tinkling of ice and the slight splashing it’s making as you move your arm when you talk says you drink it straight. You have expensive shoes on and by the sound of it when you walked over; they have a slight heel to them. You walk with a slight limp and that could be because one leg is slightly longer that then other or the more obvious “I’m hot shit” attitude you exude. You wear some kind of suit, which I must admit, that could be tainted information thanks to my younger brothers.” You pointed over his shoulder toward the group of women that were still entirely to annoying. 

“There are, I would say, eight, maybe ten women celebrating something. They are entirely too high pitched to focus on what they are talking about so I tuned them out pretty quickly, behind my, some guy at a pool table just bet his buddy that he could do some “really rad trick shot” in his game. Which he just botched.” You said and Crowley looked over at a table in the far corner and saw a man with an embarrassed look on his face handed over money to his friend and Crowley shook his head in absolute awe. “And now, my lovely bartender is going to knock in front of me in three… two… one…” knock.

“You want another one?” Steve asked and you smiled at him.

“No, thanks, darlin; I’m calling it early tonight.” You reached toward your bag to grab your wallet and you felt Crowley place his hand on your lower back, causing you to jump slightly.

“It’s on me.” He said as he put money on the bar. “Keep the change.” You nodded as you dropped your wallet back into your bag. 

“Thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow night, Steve.” You said as you got off the stool and Cujo jumped to the side.

“You got Cody tomorrow. It’s Shannon’s birthday, remember?” You hummed and nodded, pointing at him as your fingers grabbed the harness.

“Totally forgot but send her my love.” You heard him knock twice and you turned toward the door. “You staying here or coming?” You asked Crowley as you headed toward the door, counting your steps as you went. You heard him finish his drink quickly and set the glass on the counter before hurrying after you. “Cujo, home.” You told your dog as you stepped out of the bar and you started casually walking.

“So a hunting accident.” Crowley said as he fell into step beside you and you nodded.

“Dad, Dean and I were hunting a witch. She got pissed; I got cursed- been blind for almost 15 years.” You felt Cujo stop you at a corner and you paused, waiting for the small side street to be clear to cross.

“Do you miss it?” he asked as you started walking again and you shrugged. 

“Well I mean, obviously. I would love to see the sunset again or the stars in the sky. I would love to be able to watch a movie instead of just listening to it. I would love to be able to not have to molest people’s faces to know what they look like. But this is the hand I was dealt. Dad tried to find a spell or something to change it but he couldn’t and I got to the point where I just wanted to live life and not spend my life focused on trying to find a solution that can easily be managed.” You felt a slight pull to your right and you smiled, gesturing to the building. “This is me. You coming up or are you leaving.”

“Oh. I’ll uhh… I’ll come up.” he said while you dug for your keys in your bag.

“Shocked to find a polite Winchester, aren’t you?” you joked as you unlocked the door to your walk up. He chuckled behind you and you smiled at the sound of it.

“Wee bit.”

“So where are you from? I hear British obviously, but I hear a little bit of Scottish and just a hint of Italian?” you asked as you found and pushed the button for your floor.

“I was born in Scotland but spent the better part of my existence between the states and London.” You hummed as the elevator dinged on the top floor and you walked over to your apartment. You swung the door open and took two steps inside before crouching down to take the harness and vest off Cujo. 

“That’s a good boy, bubs.” You told him, scratching his head. Crowley watched in awe as you floated around your entry way expertly, your dog moving in sync with you, waiting patiently for his treat before running off into the house. 

“Please don’t move things around; I rely on counting my footsteps to get around things.” You said as you walked toward the couch. “And please lock all of the locks behind you and the chain as well.”

“You’re quite fascinating, (Y/N).” He said as you walked over and sat on the couch, waiting for him and you couldn’t help but laugh.

“Why because I am blind?” you joked as you heard the chain slide closed. He chuckled.

“No, darling I just mean… bloody hell?” Crowley said as he felt himself hit the edge of a demon trap.

“What, what happened?” You asked as you sat up straight on the couch looking in the direction of his obviously aggravated voice.

“You trapped me in a bloody devils trap?” he yelled and you blanched.

“What a what?” your face fell and you growled as Crowley grumbled loudly in front of you. “Hang on. Just stay quiet for a minute.” You told him as you got up and walked toward him. “Siri, call Dean.” You called out to the table by the front door and you reached out your hand as the phone rang. “Where are you?” You asked as you impatiently waited and you felt Crowley grab your hand as Dean answered the phone.

“Hey! How you been, (Y/N/N). Long time no…”

“Dean Winchester you are in big shit right now!” you shouted as you stood in your entry way.

“Me? What did I do?” he asked indignantly. You shook your head, pointing in the general direction of your speaker.

“Why the fuck is there a devils trap in my door way?” You could hear your brother get quiet as Sam giggled in the background. “Sammy, you are in trouble here too so cut the shit.”

“How did you find it?” Dean asked and you let go of Crowley’s hand.

“How long has it been there, Dean?” you said as you bumped into the table, swearing at the sudden jolt pain in your knee.

“Two years…” he grumbled.

“You’re fucking kidding me right?” You shouted as you rubbed your knee. “Where is it?” you demanded before he could answer you.

“(Y/N/N)…” He tried to say as Sam mumbled something in the back ground and you cut him off.

“Dee, if you make me ask again, I’ll sick Cujo on your car.”

“It’s under the rug!” he shouted and you smiled victoriously.

“How many are there?” you asked, your fingernails rapping on the table.

“That’s the only one…” The sound of his voice told you he was lying and you cleared your throat. “Fine! There is one under the rug in the kitchen by the window and one under the rug by your bed.”

“There is one under the mat outside the roof top door too.” Sam said and you growled.

“You two are fucking impossible. If I ever find out that you put another devils trap in my fucking apartment again, I will fucking end you. And trust me, I will find out. Last chance is there anything else in my house I need to be informed of?” You heard your younger brothers get quiet and you knew there was something else. “Well?!”

“There are salt lines on all of your windows outside.” You screamed as you slammed your hand down on the table.

“Siri, hang up!” you shouted and you heard Dean and Sam both try to apologize as the line went dead.

“Well that was interesting.” Crowley said with a chuckle.

“What was?” You turned around to face him as you rubbed your sore knee.

“I’ve known Moose and Squirrel for years. I have never seen them snap that quickly.” You smiled with a shrug. 

“It’s a big sister thing. Now how do I get you out of this thing?” you asked gesturing to the floor.

“You have to break the circle. I’m assuming it was done in paint so get a knife or something with a sharp edge.” You nodded, putting your hand on the wall behind you to guide yourself to the kitchen.

“Do I have to do that with all of them?” you called out as you grabbed a knife from the block before heading back out to the entry way carefully.

“If they are on rugs, no, you can just move them. Alright stop there.” He said as you hit the edge of the rug. “Bend down; the rug will be next to your left knee. Just lift the corner and I’ll guide you from there.” You bent down; feeling the rough entry way carpet under your fingers and you pulled it back when you found the edge. “There we go. Now, I don’t want you to cut a finger off so would you mind getting into the circle so I can guide your hand? I’m unable to reach across the line.” You giggled as you stood up.

“Why do I feel like this is one of those ‘I don’t know how to shoot a game of pool, show me’ kinda moves?” He chuckled as he pulled you too him, spinning you so that your back was to his chest.”

“And what if it is.” He growled in your ear, as he guided you to the ground, his hand wrapped around your wrist. “Right there; just scratch back and forth.” You nodded as you began scratching the blade against the bottom of the rug, Crowley’s hand guiding your movements. You could feel his warm breath blowing softly across your skin and you closed your eyes, savoring the feeling. After a moment, his hand stop guiding yours. “There we go.” He said as he guided you back up and took the knife out of your hand.

“You’re free?” you inquired and you turned toward the sound of his shoes on your tile floor.

“It appears I am. I’ll put this in the kitchen for you, darling.” He said and you smiled.

“Please tell me you just held the knife up to show it to me when you said that.” You joked and he huffed.

“I did nothing of the sort.” You raised an eyebrow before turning back to the couch.

“Mmhmm, sure. Don’t step on that rug in there.” You called out to him as you plopped down on the couch.

“Really, darling, do I look stupid to you?” He asked jokingly and you smiled to yourself.

“Honestly, Crowley I don’t know how you look. You know the whole blind thing.” You pointed to your eyes as you heard him walk around the couch.

“You know, about that.” He said as he took your hand in his. “I want to try something. Where is there a mirror?” 

“My bathroom I know has one and maybe my guest room but I’m not sure, why?” You felt him pull you off the couch and gently push you past him.

“Lead the way.” He said. You brow furrowed as you started walking toward your room. 

“Crowley, what are you doing?” You probed as you walked through your room. He stayed quiet while he flipped on lights as you walked.

“Alright stand here.” he said with a slight chuckle as you stumbled over your own feet and you giggled. “Now, I’m going to put my fingers on your temple. I don’t know if this will work the way I believe it will but I wish to try.” 

“What are you doing?” you laughed as his fingertips landed of your temple.

“Now, I need you to hold still for me, darling.” He said softly and you nodded. Without warning, your typically all black world changed and you couldn’t help but jump.

“Oh my God!” You screamed as you looked at yourself in the mirror for the first time in 15 years a huge smile spreading across your face. You couldn’t help but start to cry as your eyes darted around your face.

“I can’t change your condition. I will look into it for sure. However, for now, I can show you what I see.”

“Wait, wait look at yourself.” You said, as you took ahold of his wrist. You watched your sight go from focusing on you to looking at himself and you smiled. “You have such beautiful eyes!” You whispered as you looked over the rest of him and he looked away in embarrassment, looking down at your hideous peach counter tops. “No, no go back please!” You begged as you tapped his wrist to get his attention. You felt him sigh and look back up at himself in the mirror and you smiled. You looked at him for a few moments, giggled at his look of discomfort and pulled his hand away from your head.

“Thank you.” You whispered. “You have no idea what that means to me.” You wrapped your arms around his neck as tears streamed down your face.

“It is no trouble at all, darling.” You pulled back as a thought came to you.

“Wait, can you show me my brothers; do you have a picture? Sam was only like 14, 15 when this happened and Dean was 18.” He chuckled in front of you as he slid his arms around you.

“I’ll do you one better. I will take you to them. Just hold on to me, this will feel a wee bit strange.” You nodded as you pulled your arms a little tighter around his neck. “Ready?” He asked and you nodded as butterflies flew around in your stomach. You felt the atmosphere around you shift, compressing around you like you were on a rollercoaster and just as quickly as it happened, it was done.

“What the fuck?” Dean shouted to your right, the noise echoing in the room you were in.

“(Y/N/N)?” Sam asked as you spun around.

“You two, shut up. Sammy, come here in front of me.” You directed and waited a moment to hear movement. “Sam, now!” you snapped and you heard a chair slide across a concrete floor. 

“Ok, what am I doing?” He asked as he stopped in front of you.

“Ok, this is going to be awkward as hell but look at Crowley and don’t look away.” You grabbed at Crowley’s wrist anxiously. “Do it. Please.” You begged as tears streamed down your face. You felt his fingers on the side of your head and it only took a moment for Sam’s face to come in to focus. 

“Oh my God, Sam.” You breathed as you reached up toward him. He instinctively moved his head toward your hand and you stopped him. “No stop, I can see you! Look back!” you shouted at him as you pushed his face back into Crowley’s line of sight. 

“Wait, you can see?” Dean shouted as he jumped up from the chair and you whacked at Crowley when he looked away.

“Look at Sam and talk to Dean!” you demanded and with a laugh, his eyes went back up to Sam’s face and you tried to quickly memorize the different colors of his eyes.

“She can’t see though that is an issue I intend on looking into. What I can do is project what I see into her head.” You smiled as you watched Sam’s face light up.

“Aww you still have the cute dimples. Sam, you are so handsome.” You told him as you tried to hold back tears. “Wait, now Dean.” You said as you reached your hand out for your other brother. You watched him walk into Crowley’s vision and you smiled as you reached up and pushed up his chin. “Dee, I wanna see your eyes. I miss your green eyes.” You watched him huff as he rolled his eyes and looked at Crowley.

“This is so awkward.” He said and you thumped him in the stomach, bringing a smile to his face. 

“God, you two grew up so handsome.” You sighed as you looked at your brother with a smile.

“So how did you too meet?” Sam asked and you laughed as Crowley looked over at him. 

“Sorry, darling.” He said as he looked back at Dean but you shook your head pulling his hand away from your head.

“No, it’s ok. We met at a bar completely on accident. He tried to pet Cujo.” You said as you reached forward for your brother. “Chair?” 

“You can’t pet a service dog, Crowley.” Sam said with a slight laugh as Dean put your hand on the back of a chair.

“Well, I wasn’t aware of that until today, thank you.” He snapped.

“Boys, let him alone. He is doing a good thing right now by helping me out. Be nice to him and apologize.”

“What? I’m not…”

“Dean, apologize or we can bring up the topic of why I had to scratch a devils trap off my rug today.” You heard Dean and Sam mumble and apology and you nodded.

“Now, it was truly amazing to actually see you boys, but I gotta get home.” You said as you stood up from the chair, reaching behind you for Crowley.

“Why do you gotta go so soon?” Sam asked, his voice getting a fraction louder with each step toward you.

“I gotta get home because it’s almost sunset at my house and I want to bother Crowley one more time so I can watch it for the first time in 15 years, that ok with you baby bro?” You heard Crowley chuckle as you put your hands out if front of you. “Come on, hugs!” You gave your brothers quick hugs and a kiss on the cheek. “Now, I love you both. Don’t forget, end of the month is my birthday to two jackoffs better be there. I love you aannndddd I gotta go. Call me tomorrow.”

“Bye (Y/N/N).” The boys called out as Crowley put a hand on your shoulder gently, spinning you around toward him. You nodded as you put your arms around his neck. He tapped his finger on your waist and you ducked your head against his chest as you teleported home. As you landed in your house, you held onto him for a moment and sighed.

“Thank you. You have absolutely no idea how amazing that was for me and I will cherish it for the rest of my life.” You felt his lips gently brush the top of your head.

“It was absolutely no trouble at all, darling. I am happy to help.” He took his hand off your hip and you knew he gestured to something. “Would you like to watch the sunset?” He asked and you laughed.

“Did you just…”

“Yes, I gestured. It is a force of habit.” He said, and you smiled at the sound of the smile in his voice.

“Yes, I would love to watch the sunset, it you don’t mind.” You felt him take your hand and lead you toward the back door you your roof top patio.

“I do not mind one bit.” You heard the door open and a second later, the sound of your mat landing far away made you jump slightly.

“Warn me before you go throwing things.” You teased as he pulled you through the door with a quiet apology. You felt him lead you toward your lounge chair and he sat down, guiding you between his legs.

“You ready to see your view?” He asked as you settled up against him and you nodded. With a simple hum, you felt him get comfortable in the chair. You took a deep breath as his fingertips landed on your temple and you gasped as the oranges, reds, pinks and purples of the most beautiful sunset you had ever seen filled your mind. You were at a loss for words as Crowley looked around for you, showing you everything you have never seen for you before settling on the horizon in front of you.

“There are no words.” You whispered as you snuggled closer to him, committing every color, every cloud to memory. “Thank you. A million times, thank you.” You felt him lean forward slightly, the sunset shifting as his body moved and you felt his beard brush against the side of your face to whisper in your ear.

“You can thank me after you see the stars.”


End file.
